riseofthedrackensfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasta Delericey
Nasta Tabrien Delericey (Nas-tah Tab-re-En Del-er-Ree-See) is the most dominant mate of the mateship with the submissive, Harry and the fourth mate to enter. He is also the oldest dominant, entering the mateship at age 37. He was born in Rhyl, NE coast of Wales, and works as a Dragon handler on the Brecon Dragon Reserve in Wales. Background Born to Aneirin and Lowri Delericey (deceased) on February 3, 1960, Nasta is the youngest sibling to Angharad (deceased) and Sanex Delericey. Unfortunately, his mother died during Nasta's birth. Due to the passing of his submissive, Aneirin became overprotective of his children, going as far as making sure that Nasta and his siblings have a minimum of one hour of exercise each day and banning any coffee or carbonated drinks, telling them that if they wanted to drink something "equivalent to acid" he would make it easier for them and just give them a bottle of bleach and a straw. Due to this sheltered, overprotective influence, Nasta drinks pure fruit juices, fruit or vegetable smoothies or green tea and he is always eating fruits and nuts as snacks. He reluctantly allows the other mates to drink caffeinated beverages, but he does try to limit them (unsuccessfully). All throughout his childhood and teenaged years, Nasta accompanied his father, a businessman, to many countries where he learned many languages and cultures. Personal Characteristics Nasta is a nice man, but misunderstood at times due to the fact that he doesn't speak much. Nasta can write, read and speak fluently in several different languages and can convey what he means with just a look. He smells like musk and fire and his presence soothes Harry to the point where he can relax so much he falls asleep. Nasta is not a jealous or possessive lover and will punish his submissive mate by laying his teeth against the submissive's inner wrist and biting down just enough to hurt. He finds the idea of Harry standing up for himself sexy and is a very confident man. Nasta finds the idea of a dominant abusing a submissive repulsive and becomes very angry if it is mentioned near him. His preferred discipline punishment for his subordinate dominant mates is biting the back of the neck. Appearance At 6 foot 6 inches tall, Nasta is the second tallest of his mateship. His wings have a jet black base and yellowish-gold scales. He always has a small growth of stubble on his face, though he shaves every morning. Nasta has pitch black hair that is ear length and floppy and soft hazel eyes that have a goldish-green tint to them; in different light settings they can appear fully green or fully gold. Compared to other Drackens, which are said to look like bodybuilders, Nasta is more solid and appears to have more compacted muscles from manual labour. Harry notes that they strain his clothing every time he moves 'like they want to break free of their confines.' His build is from from hard manual labour at the Brecon Dragon Reserve. Marriage/Mateship Nasta is currently in a mateship with his submissive Harry and three other dominant Drackens; Maximilius, Draco, and Blaise. They currently have 8 children. Family Tree 198404 311568728931029 1770512761 n.jpg 554624 311569305597638 307839285 n.jpg 252235 311569542264281 1710313743 n.jpg